Forbidden Passions
by sesshomaru143
Summary: summary inside please read and review


Summary  


(This story is a story my friends and I are working on I wanted to post it here to see what ya think of it well heres the summary) Love between demons and vampires has been forbidden for decades but now a bunch of young demons and vampires are breaking the boundarys that keep them apart. But will their love withstand the two worlds that stand against them? Will they ever be happy together? Will there love force a war between the two worlds? Read and find out what happens. Please R&R . Thank you  
  


Forbidden Passions  


  


Chapter one: Meet The Characters  


  
"Yume I love you InuYasha" said as he leaned in and kissed her. Tiara could do nothing but watch as Yume steels her man. "STOP!!!!" Tiara yelled but they couldn't hear her. "No STOP!!" Tiara yelled again.  
Tiara woke up to find out it was all a dream."Hey Tiara you ok whats all thats screaming about" Serenity yelled from down stairs. "I'm fine" Tiara said. " Ok but hurry up we gotta go at six" Serenity said. Tiara got up took a shower and got dress went down atairs to see Yume and Sereinty arguing. " Where is my cd Yume!" Serenity said from the side of the table. "What are you talking about I dont know where your stupid cd is at!!" Yume said from the other end of the table."Yes you did YOU TOOK MY EVANESCENCE cd!!!!!!!!" Sereinty said starting to yell. " Would you two shut the fuck up.Serenity im sorry I didnt tell you but I took your cd" Tiara yelled from the door way to the kitchen wearing her school unifrom like the other's it was a blue mini-skirt with a white blousewith a blue cloth around her neck. "Hey were the hell is Satsuki anyway?" Tiara asked. "She went out with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went along with them" repliced Yume. "Oh ok so we better get going then" Tiara said in a rush as she tryed to think why InuYasha would leave with Satsuki. Then they left. (oh looks like Tiara's a bit jealous of Satsuki)   


In The Park  


  
"So InuYasha whats bothering you?" Satsuki said witha smile. "Well I have been feeling funny the last few weeks" InuYasha repliced."Oh why?" Satsuki said. "What are you guys doing" a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Tiara standing there with a smile. "So what are you guys up to" Tiara repliced again. "Nothing just talking" they both repliced. "About what?" Tiara said as she looked at Satsuki. "Stuff just stuff its a sceret" Satsuki answered. " Ok were's Sesshomaru?" Tiara asked another question."He went to get me a soda why do you ask?" Satsuki asked. "No reason bye see ya at school " Tiara said as she took one look at InuYasha and left. "So why are you feeling like that InuYasha?" Satsuki asked. "HELLO, Earth to InuYasha!" Satsuki said as she waved her hand in his face."Oh I'm sorry about that the reason is I think Tiara hates me" InuYasha said get depressed. " Tiara doesn't hate you don't worry leave it to me I'll find out for you ok" Satsuki said. " Ok whatever you say" InuYasha said as he got up. Satsuki saw Sesshomaru, ran over to him and clined to his arm. Sesshomaru gazed into her blood red eye's as Satsuki gazed into his golden eyes. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her she kissed back.They then went on there way to school.  


AT School   


  
InuYasha sat down behind Tiara in homeroom as usual. He started at long brown hair and took in her scent from behind. Then Yusuke appeared out of nowhere and began to speak to Tiara. InuYasha eyed them from behind watching Yusuke's every move. " so Tiara when are we gonna go through with the plan," Yusuke whispered in her ear not wanting InuYasha to hear (But he heared anyway.) InuYasha continued to listen to their little skeem not knowing of what they were talking about.The two kept on talking. InuYasha became worried that Tiara and Yusuke might be a little more than just friends. He even began to think that it was Tiara and Yusuke who were going to getlocked in a room together. " okay, class settle down and be quite," said the teacher entering the classroom. Suddenly Serenity came in late after the late bell rang. "hey speck of the devil Yusuke," Tiara said teasing him as Serenity sat down at her desk. "So what i missed?" Serenity asked. "Nothing much!" Tiara said not wanting to laugh. Suddenly the teachers ruler slammed into Tiara's desk with a loud bang. "Oh Mr. Sakigawa If you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask." Tiara said sarcastically lifting his ruler from her desk angriy. The whole class burst into laughter as Mr. Sakigawa threw Tiara out of the classroom. After Mr. Sakigawa kicked Tiara out of the class she dissapered into fire that came from the floor. Tiara reappeared trying to pick the lock of the door from the roof. "great I'll have to use fire this time" Tiara said as she burned the metal that locks the door she then pushed the door open to wait for the others.   


Six periods later  


  
Yusuke and InuYasha started to walk up the stairs to the roof. They opened the door to see  
Tiara stting at the top of the door way. "It's about time I've been here since 1 period" Tiara said. "Why were you here so long you know you could of come back second period" Yusuke said closing he door."It wouldn't be fun that why, where's Satsuki and Sesshomaru" Tiara said."Where right behind you" Satsuki said in the whisper."AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tiara yelled as she fell off the door way. (if you watch yu yu hakusho you will know what i mean) InuYasha's qick thinking he ran as fast as he could Tiara fell off right into his arms. She gazed into his eyes for a few seconds before Serenity walked in. "Sorry I'm late" Serenity said as she trys to catch her breath. "Your always late" Sesshomaru said as he sat down. "Whatever, oh what do I see here Tiara and Inuyasha whoo hoo go InuYasha" Serenity said as she pointed at the them. The two blushed as InuYasha let her down. 'Serenity SHUT UP!!!!!" Tiara yells. "Make me" Serenity yelled back. "Stop acting like such children you two" Satsuki said as sat down by Sesshomaru. Yusuke went to sit by the corner, InuYasha went to the other corner, Tiara and Serenity went to the back of the roof. "Satsuki when is the cruse gonna wear off?" sesshomaru asked. "Ummm...sometime next week i think and hope" Satsuki says as she gazed into his eyes. She moved closer and kissed him. "Oh what do we have here a little makeout party!" Serenity said from behind them. "SERENITY!!! SHUT UP!!!!!" Satsuki yelled as she cut off the kiss. "MAKE ME YOUR ALWAYS MAKINGOUT!!!!" Serenity yelled back. " YOU ARE SUCH A....GRRRR" Satsuki said as a gust of wind blow by then Satsuki and Sesshomaru dissappered along with the wind. "I hate it when she does that" Serenity said. "Boy you really get on someones nreves" Tiara said from behind her. "I don't care!" Serenity answered. "If you were my sister you'll be on the floor by now better yet I would have killed you" Tiara said as she got back on top of the door way. The bell then rang.  
  


Forword Two periods  


  
They are all outside getting ready to go home. "Satsuki are you still mad at me" Serenity said with her blue puppy eyes. "What do you think" Satsuki said as she wraped her arms around Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry really I am" Serenity said. "Ok...ok whatever BUT! your walking home with Tiara BYE!" Satsuki said as she dissappered with Sesshomaru. "Why do I have to get stuck with you" Tiara says outload and keeps walking. Satsuki got home and put a lock on Serenity's door so it can be locked from the outside. "Thats Yusuke, would get the door for me" Satsuki asked. "Ok" Sesshomaru let him in. Tiara and Serenity got home. "Ok Yusuke get in her room she'll be up in a few so stay quite" Satsuki said. "ok Tiara now" Satsuki said from up stairs. "Come on Serenity i want to show you something come on hurry up" Tiara said as she pushed her up the stairs. "Ok?" Serenity said confused. "Go in" Tiara said. "This is my room" Serenity answered "Just go in'Satsuki said as well. "If you don't get your ass in that room im going to hurt you" Tiara said as she pushed Serenity in. "Oww no..wait" Serenity said as she fell on the floor. Tiara closed the door and Satsuki locked it. "Hey you guys why is Yusuke in my room?" Serenity askes as she get's up. "Just talk to him" Tiara yelled from the door as Satsuki went down stairs. "Hi Yusuke what brings you to my room" Serenity said as she sat on her bed. "Serenity...I....I..." Yusuke mumbled. "Come on say it" Serenity said to him. "Serenity I love you and I want to make you mine" Yusuke finally says. "Well....I...umm...I don.."Serenity was cut off by Yusuke's lips. "Please don't turn me down" he says breaking the kiss then kissing her again. He slowly lays her down on the bed. "I don't think I'm ready" Serenity said breaking the kiss. "Serenity...what are you scared of ?.." Yusuke said before looking into her eyes. "Ummm.... I don't........ this is my first time an all and I..." Serenity said in a whisper. Yusuke gentaly placed his finger at her lips. "I won't hurt you Serenity I known you for six years I love you" Yusuke said as he kissed her forehead. "I trust you its just I don't know about it" Serenity repliced. "If you trust me then...." Yusuke said as his lips moved to hers shealso kissed back. He started to move his hands down her back. He slide off her skirt followed by her blouse. He started to massage her breast. Serenity started to call out Yusuke's name. She moves her hands down and undoes his pants followed by his underwear. He slowly moves his hand down to her womenhood he slides off her underwear and gets ready to thrust into her. "This might just hurt a little Serenity" Yusuke said then he thrust   
into her. She gave a load moan. Yusuke then.......................  
  
Please review tell me what you think if you like it ill finish it theres more chapters than that one.   
If you dont like it I'll leave it this way) - PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK -  
( In this story you may notice some of these in more to come chapters Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku,  
Sesshomaru, and Yusuke I added them to make the story good I cant stand kagome so shes not here Just to tell you whats in the next chapter more lemon to come with other characters.) 


End file.
